


[12] [판윙/러부코메디/15금] 큐피트우진 (2부작)

by fanfictioning



Series: [리얼물] 그들의 이야기 [12]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: (설명)어느 날, 관린이는 갑자기 지훈을 쌩하게 대하기 시작하고. 지훈이는 절친친구 우진이에게 상담을 요청하는데... 으른 형들과의 연애상담은 믿을 수 없다? 친구와 동생들의 사랑고민을 해결하기 위해, 이리저리 분주한 박우진. 과연, 그는 사랑의 큐피트역할을 잘 수행할 수 있을까?





	1. 고민 상담

"어, 관린아. 이미 들어와 있었네."

"네, 형."

"어, 그래."

...

"...관리나?"

"예, 형."

"너 좀, 기분 안 좋아?"

"아녜요."

"아님, 무슨 고민 있어?"

"아녜요."

"그럼, 뭐..."

"형. 저 잠만,"

"어, 그래."

문 쾅.

...

뭔가 이상해.

 

***

"우진아, 이리로 와봐. 잠만."

"아, 또. 뭔데."

"어차피 할 일도 없잖아. 와봐."

"나 공부..."

"개뿔은, 공부. 어여와."

"아씨.. 알겠어, 알겠다고."

***

"자, 왔다. 왜."

"나 얘기 좀 들어주라."

"무슨 얘기. 먹을 거, 또 떨어졌냐."

"누가 들으면 맨날 먹는 사람인줄 알겠다, 야."

"맨날, 하루종일, 쉬지않고."

"닥치고, 앉아봐."

"예예예~"

***

"그래서, 뭔 일인데."

"그, 어. 그게."

"안 할거면, 나 간다."

"아씨, 왜케 급해. 앉아, 앉아. 말할거야."

"뭔데, 그래. 자꾸. 진짜, 중요한 일이야? 시리어스?"

"어이가 실히없스."

"...너 그 개그..."

"미안, 성우형한테 들었어."

"오케오케. 성우형은... 그렇지?"

"그래, 그래. 나도 받아주기는 하는데, 힘들다."

"그건 모두가 느끼는 거니까. 괜찮아. 멤버는 서로 보살펴 줘야지."

"팀이니까."

"팀이니까."

"...어, 하여간. 말할 건 다름이 아니고. 관리니가..."

"나, 나간다. 여기."

"아, 왜왜왜. 좀 들어주라. 너말고 이 이야기를 할 사람이 없어."

"무슨, 형들이 얼마나 많고."

"야, 생각해봐. 너라면, (아니거든) 누구한테 가겠냐."

"그야, 뭐. 누구냐니. 그, 누구냐. 어."

"생각해봐, 한 명씩."

"그, 성우형. 진지할 때는 진지하다고."

"야, 그런 말하지마. 성우형은 어쩔 줄 알아? 맨날, 나만보면 그 눈빛을 쏠거아냐."

"뭔 눈빛."

"그, 짐캐리. 그 눈으로 '흐흐흐, 난 니 고민을 알고 있지~~' 이런 눈빛을 파앗!"

"야, 그건 좀 그렇다."

"그치? 다른 형은?"

"재환형?"

"재환형은. 뭐랄까. 좋은 형인데. 이 얘기하기엔 좀... 그래."

"까다롭네. 그러면 민현형. 만인의 아이돌이니까..."

"아."

"아."

"넘어가자."

"넘어가요. 그리고... 다녤형? 좋지 않아?"

"다녤 형은... 나 사실 아직도 좀 어색해."

"뭐? ...사실 나도 좀 그렇긴 해."

"그치. 뭔가, 아우라랄까. 카리스마? 무서운 건 아닌데."

"그래, 그래. 그럼, 지성이형?"

"...사실, 형이 리더로도 이미 힘든데. 이런 얘기가지 형에게 하기엔..."

"그렇네, 그것도. 그러면... 없네."

"그렇네, 없네. 이런 얘길 대휘나 진영한테 할 수도 없고."

"애들은 잘 들어줄 것 같긴 한데. 형으로써..."

"쪽팔리지."

"그래, 그래. 빠진 사람 없지?"

"...없는 것 같은데?"

"그래, 없다. 와, 진짜 나밖에 없네. 니 얘기 들어줄 사람이."

"99년생 크로쓰?"

"크로오쓰~. 분홍?"

"소씨지단~. 좋았쓰."

"좋았쓰."

"...아 이럴 때가 아니지. 그래서, 관리니가..."

 

***

"에취!"

"어허이~ 더럽게. 입 가리고 해, 기침."

"아, 왜 이러지? 나 안 걸리는데, 감기. 어릴 때부터 밭 갈아서. 몸이 튼튼해."

"누가 니 말 하나보다."

"그런가? 헤헤, 좋은 얘기하면 좋겠다."

 

***

"...날 피해."

"...어쩌라고."

"날 피한다니까, 걔가? 모르겠어? 이관리니가, 이 지훈을 피한다고!"

"...어? 그렇네. 큰 일이네."

"그치?"

"나 간다."

"아니아니아니, 그러지 말고오."

"아, 나 좀 구해줘. 내가 왜 니 사랑싸움얘길 들어야 하냐고오."

"안 싸웠어."

"그럼, 사랑이란건 부정 안 하네."

"...좀 들어줘, 닥치고."

"알겠습니다, 예."

***

"그래서, 요즘 내 말엔 다 단답형이고 그래."

"니가 뭘 잘못했겠지."

"안 했거든요."

"그럼, 관린이가 뭘 잘못했겠냐. 어쨌겠냐. 다 니 탓이지."

"그건, 그런데에. 나 아무 것도... 한 게 없는데. 억울해."

"...아무 것 도 ?"

"뭐냐, 그 강조점."

"야, 너 진짜. 암것도 안 했다고?"

"야이씨, 미쳤냐. 내가 뭘 어떻게해. 관린이 데리구, 걔다가 숙소 사는 데 뭘 어쩌라고."

"...그렇네. 그래. 하지만, 진짜 아무것도...?"

"아까부터 뭐냐고, 그 강조점."

"아니, 나 진짜 안 믿겨서 그래. 1집 활동도 끝났고. 맘만 먹으면 어디서든 할 수 있는거 아냐?"

"야, 뭐. 뭘 어디서든이야. 너 날 뭘로 보고."

"...생각은 해 봤나보네. 어디서 할 건지."

"...내가 왜 니한테 이런 얘기를 하냐."

"나 말고, 할 사람이 없어서."

"정답!... 하아. 내가 죄인이다."

"연하를 사귀는 도둑놈 맞구만."

"꺼져, 임마."

***

"어, 민현형. 설거지 해요?"

"어, 우진아. 일어났어?"

"저도, 좀 거들게요."

"어우, 그러면 고맙지."

(다그락, 달그락)

"형?"

"왜 우진아?"

"형, 그. 고민상담할 게 있는데요."

"어, 말해봐말해봐. 뭐, 일에 관련된거?"

"아뇨아뇨. 그... 이거 친구고민인데요."

"어, 그래그래."

"아니, 이거. 지인짜, 제 친구 얘기거든요. 쟤 얘기 아니에요."

"그래그래. 그래서?"

"어...걔 사귀는 사람이 걔를 요즘 피한데요."

"그래? 물어보면 되지 않을까? 왜 피하는지?"

"...간단하네요."

"그치? 얘기하면 되잖아, 서로. 그러면 되지 않을까?"

"그쵸? 그런거죠? 쟤가 어렵게 생각하는 거죠?"

"그래. 세상에 그렇게 복잡한 일은 없어, 복잡한 건 사람 맘이지."

"...와. 헴. 방금 좀. 멋있었음."

"헤헤, 그래?"

***

"야, 저장놈."

"왜, 덧니황구."

"고마운 줄 알어. 내가 너를 위해서, 직접! 연애의 고수님께 가서, 고민상담을 했다."

"...갑자기 의심스러운데. "

"짜아식이, 말하는 거 보세. 진짜, 받았다니까? 해결방안."

"뭔데."

"서로 얘기해."

"야 씨."

"얘가 고마워 할 줄 몰라. 그래, 그렇게 평생 감자나 저장하고 살아라. 나 간다."

"야, 야 그러지 마. 내가 잘못했다. 내가 요즘 예민해. 아직도 날 피해."

"...너, 진지하구나."

"나도, 이런 연애는 처음이라. 어찌 할 줄 모르겠다."

"생각해보니까, 관린이도. 니가 첫사랑 아니겠나."

"...그러네. 가끔 나 걔 나이 까먹어. 어른스러울 때가 있어서."

"그래, 아직 애기야, 애기. 연하와 사귀는 도둑놈감자저장놈씨." 

"야 씨."

***

"어, 관린아. 뭐해, 책 읽냐?"

"어, 우진형. 네. 저 읽어요, 이거."

"한국어 공부? 열심이네."

"저 말하고 싶은 거 많아서, 공부해요 매일 열심히."

"착하네, 착해. 우리 관리니."

"...형."

"왜?"

"저... 얘기 좀. 들어줄 수, 있서요?"

"...어. 그래. 그럼. 당연히.."

***

"저, 그. 요즘, 저."

"응, 그래. 천천히 얘기해도 돼."

"저, 지훈형이랑 사귀자나요. 그쵸."

"응, 그렇지."

"우진형, 지훈형 친구죠, 그쵸."

"그래, 그렇지."

"친구는, 서로 얘기 나누고 그렇죠."

"그치, 안타깝게도."

"예?"

"아냐아냐, 별 말 아냐. 그래서?"

"그래서, 물어볼려고요. 그, 지훈형. 저, 저를. 그."

"너가?"

"그, 아 어떻게 해요. 이거. 그... Something more?"

"더?"

"네, 그. 다음 하고 싶어요, 지훈혀아랑."

 

 

(신이시여, 왜 저에게 이런 고난을.)


	2. 고민 해결!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (설명)
> 
> 어느 날, 관린이는 갑자기 지훈을 쌩하게 대하기 시작하고. 지훈이는 절친친구 우진이에게 상담을 요청하는데... 으른 형들과의 연애상담은 믿을 수 없다? 친구와 동생들의 사랑고민을 해결하기 위해, 이리저리 분주한 박우진. 과연, 그는 사랑의 큐피트역할을 잘 수행할 수 있을까?

"어, 재환형. 계셨네요, 숙소에."

"그게, 무후쓴 쏘린가, 자네. 마치 이 좋은 주말에 갈 곳이 없어서 홀로 숙소쇼파에 늘어져있는 형을 보고 하는 듯한, 한심하다는 느낌의 소리."

"네, 그러네요."

"...우진아. 형이야."

"죄송해요, 형."

"괜찮아, 괜찮아. 오케오케."

"...형, 저. 그, 이건 친구동생 얘긴데요."

"응? 고민상담? 오케오케 좋아. 어서 이 형에게 물어보거라!"

"이거, 진짜 졔 친구동생얘기거든요."

"오케오케."

"그, 사귀는 사람하고 진도를... 좀 더 빼고 싶다는데요. 어쩌면 좋을까요."

"...중요한 문제네."

"그쵸, 네. 그런가요?"

"남녀상열지사. 그것이 태초부터의 인간역사."

"...네."

"방금 이거 라임Rhyme이잖아, 그치?"

"그런..가요. 전, 그럼 이만."

"야야야, 알았어. 개그는 이제 그만 칠게. 진지하게, 진지하게. 알았어. 그 다음 진도라아."

"네에. 졔 친구얘기."

"그으래. 니 친구얘기. 음... 상대방이 좋아하는 것을 보여주면 어떨까?"

"좋아...하는거요."

"그래, 좋아하는 거. 예를 들면, 상대방이 꽃을 좋아하면. 특별하게, 상대방이 좋아하는 꽃을 꽃병이 따악! 그러면, 상대방이 그걸 보고 알지. 아, 뭔가 오늘은..."

"오늘은..."

"오늘은...고오케!"

"고...오케."

"고Go해도 오케Okay한 날, 이란 거지. 어때?"

"오, 좀 그럴듯 하네요."

"...너 좀 놀란 듯한 어투다? 나 누구야, 재화니야. 김재환!"

"쌩큐요, 형. 사랑해요."

"나두 싸랑해! 자, 어서 가서 꽃을 사렴."

"졔 얘기 아니라니까요!"

"오케오케. 청춘이구나~"

 

***

 

"야, 저장감자놈."

"그건 또 뭐야, 황구덧니."

"너, 이거 해결되면. 나한테 진짜 뭐, 한끼 사줘야 한다. 내가 니 땜에 아주... 어휴."

"몬니리야, 박우진. 날 위해 동네방네 뛰어다니시나."

"말 마소. 말하면 입아프제."

"...진짠가 보네. 야, 고맙다야."

"그러면, 꽃을. 아니, 꽃이 아니고."

"꽃? 야, 너 나보고 뭘하라고 하는거야."

"꽃이 아니고. 상대방이 좋아하는 거. 어, 관린이가 뭘 좋아하냐?"

"관린이가... 좋아하는 거... 씨바견?"

"뭐?"

"씨바견, 시바견. 그, 개. 개 씨바견."

"뭐, 욕하는 거 같다."

"개 이름이야. 개. 하여간, 개를 어쩌라고, 키우라고?"

"아냐, 어떻게 그렇게 까지 하겠냐. 하지만, 생각해봐. 관린이가 좋아하는 게 뭐냐."

"시바견?"

"그래, 그리고?"

"그리고... 무대?"

"아니, 갑자기 왜 일얘기야. 사랑, 너, 너너."

"아, 나아... 그래서 어쩌라고."

"니가 개가 되는 거지."

"...좀 맞자, 박우진."

 

***

"그래서, 얘기할려구 하는데. 형아랑. 근데, 그. 못하겠서요. 이런 얘기 잘."

"그치그치, 좀 그렇지."

"그래서, 지훈형 친구니까. 형, 어떻게 얘기할지 좀 알까 싶퍼서."

"그래. 어찌하다보니, 이렇게까지 됐네."

"네?"

"아냐, 아니고. 그래서. 어떻게, 해야할지. 그, 진도를."

"네. 어쩌죠?"

"지훈이가 좋아하는 걸, 같이 가지고 가면 되지 않을까?"

"지훈혀야, 좋아하는 거."

"그래, 걔가 좋아하는 거."

***

"좀, 맞자고요. 좀."

"야, 그게 아니고. 이걸 봐."

(짠)

"...이게 뭐야."

"저번 팬싸에서 받은, 개머리띠입니당~."

"야... 너."

"화내지 말고, 진지하게 들어, 너. 앞으로 너희 사랑싸움 사이에서 얘기 들어주는 것도 이제 힘드니까. 이게 마지막이다 임마."

"...네. 말해주세요."

"내가, 무인텔에 잡아놨어. 룸이랑, 이것저것."

"...우진아. 너 아직 미자야."

"내 아는 형한테 부탁했어. 진짜. 내가 친구때문에 안 하는게 없다. 어유."

"우진아...너."

"스답스답! 그냥 듣기만 하세요. 말하는 나도 오그라드니까."

"넵."

"잡아놨으니까. 가서 뭘 하라는게 아니라. 서로 둘이, 진지하게 얘기를 나누고. 워너원으로 활동하는 것도 얼마 안 남았으니까. 몸말고 마음의 얘기도 서로 나누란 말이야. 마음의 진도를 나가라고."

"네."

"개머리띠는 약간 농담이었고, 사실 관린이한테 너보다 더 좋아하는 게 뭐가 있겠냐. 비교가 안 되지."

"하긴, 그래."

"그래서, 준비했습니다~ 지후니에게 딱 어울리는, 토끼머리띠~"

"...좀 맞자구요--"

 

***

 

"오, 으른들 왔네. 으른들."

"뭐, 애들이랑 살면. 그치. 걔들 보면서. 청춘이구나~"

"난 꽤나 늙어버렸구나~."

"그랬구나~. 자, 마시자. 1집 활동 잘 마무리됐고, 앞으로도 무사히 활동할 수 있게. 건배~."

"건배~~."

"성운이하고, 민현이는?"

"걔들 원래 그룹얘들하고, 서로 얘기할 것도 많겠지."

"그릇네. 그래. 그럼 재환이는?"

"걔 대학가서 이리저리 할 일이 있나봐."

"그른가."

"아, 진짜. 시간 금방이네."

"요즘 애들 보면서 느낀다니까. 걔들 쑥쑥 커."

"그래, 벌써 세대차이 확 느낀다야."

"진짜, 그리고. 서로 교제까지 하니까, 더 그러겠지. 자라는게."

"...지금 누구얘기하는 거?"

"지훈이랑 관린이. 걔들 말고, 누구 또 있어?"

"아, 아니. 아니야."

"뭐야, 뭐야. 있구만. 또, 있어?"

"아냐아냐, 아 진짜 술 들어가니까, 안 된다. 요, 주둥이 컨트롤."

"예, 말하지 않으셔도 잘 알겠구요~. 보나마나~"

"C9 배진영이지 뭐~."

"하고 대휘입니당."

"요놈의 주둥아리, 요, 요."

"말하지 않아도 알아요~"

***

부드러운 양탄자는 발걸음 소리를 죽여주었다.

(이 곳으로 와.)

처음 가보는 곳, 다시 한 번 룸번호를 확인한다.

'여기... 맞지?"

문이 열려있어서 그대로 들어가니, 뒤에서 문이 자동으로 닫힌다.

문 쾅.

"혀엉?"

"들어와, 관린아."

"어, 네."

들어가 보니, 침대 위엔.

"에... 토끼?"

"아 씨. 역시 씨바견이었나."

"...네?"

***

"그랬써요. 형도 우진형한테?"

"나는 그렇다 치고, 넌 왜 우진이한테 갔니."

"그야, 혀-아 친구니까. 그랬죠."

"참 나. 아무도 형들한텐 안 간건가. 믿음직스럽지 않나."

"그, 계속. 놀려먹을 거, 같자나요. 그쵸."

"그래, 그렇긴 하지."

깊은 이야기를 나누고, 밖으로 향한다. 아무도 마주치지 않게, 어

"대휘야."

"네? 아닌데요."

"뭐가 아니야, 야. 진영이. 너희들... 여기서 뭐해."

"뭐하겠어요. 형이야 말로, 형 뒤에 그 키 큰 애는 누구래?"

(관린아, Yo! / Yo, 진영형.)

"아니, 너희들. 지금. 여기. 왜. 설마."

"설마."

"박우지인?!"

 

***

오늘도, 숙소의 평화는 내가 지킨다.

동생들의 고민, 오늘은 두 건 해결.

실적이 좋은 걸, 박우진 큐피트군.

암암, 오늘도 내일도 언제라도

사랑고민은, 불러주세요. 박우진!

"아니라고오! 나 좀 내버려둬~. 헴들에게 좀 물어보라고~ 고민상다암..."

불러주세요, 박우진!

"부르지마아~"

불러주세...

"야!"

불러..

..

.

 

(꾸벅)

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> 픽션입니다. 사실아니에요.  
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental. All characters and events in this fiction--even those based on real people--are entirely fictional.
> 
>  
> 
> ***
> 
> 안녕하세요, Jamie 입니다.
> 
> 모두 읽어주신 분들, 감사드립니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).
> 
> 읽으시고 느낀 점, 생각하신 점들. 댓글로 달아주세요~.
> 
> 다시 한 번, 읽어주셔서 감사합니다.
> 
> (꾸벅).


End file.
